


Everything's Incredible, Really

by BatsuGames



Series: BatsuGames General Undertale One Shots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Kisses, Science, So think with your best Welsh accent people, Welsh Reader, happiness, nerding out, positivity, scientific breakthroughs, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: You've just found out about a little breakthrough in science and freakin' need someone to listen to you excitedly blabber on about it.A skeleton makes your day by listening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head. Gosh have I joined the Sans love train. 
> 
> In my head, after Sans has been able to deal with the Resets and put them to the back of his mind and is healthy in all the ways that matter and the humans are good with monsters, I think he'd be a lot more happy, hilariously laid-back and super sciencing and open to new things.
> 
> And this is where You come in.

Your eyes widen and you read the rest of the article immediately.

You screech, getting worried looks in the library you were in.

“I need someone to NERD OUT WITH ME!” You call loudly.

No response.

“For SCIENCE!” You continue on louder than before.

Nada.

You whimper, needing to talk but hating the lack of scientific intrigue currently going on in the li-

“you shrieked?”

You yipped in alarm but simply grasped whoever it was by the shoulders and then pulled them up to you and close. You pointed to the screen straightaway, seeing white in your vision but not caring and give kisses to his temple, absolutely ecstatic at someone joining you. “Thank you! Lookie! Thank you! LOOKIE!”

You’d currently found a little article about a student created the first man-made biological leaf. A student had suspended chloroplasts in a mixture made out of silk proteins and gave the thought that perhaps more of these could be created for use in space rockets, that long distance space travel would need oxygen so creating plants that could form oxygen while taking away carbon dioxide and less water would be an incredible use to travelling to outer space. It was a novel idea and it made you unbelievably happy that such a thing could exist.

“so cool. now we just need harvestable glucose for you humans.”

You look down at the skeleton in your warm hold and saw he was utterly blue but widely grinning regardless. “That’d be incredible! Imagine how far we could go out there…” You say in awe, absently holding tighter, eyes sparkling because to you everything was incredible. You were near on always in a constant state of awe because you always looked up things like this, always wanted to share it around and give people knowledge and have them entranced just like you were.

He shuffled against you. “yeah.”

“S-Sorry, I’m just always so… excited! Things amaze me too easily, specifically science stuff.” You cough in embarrassment and then let go of him. “I don’t know barely any ins and outs of science, but the thoughts of it? The possibility? Stuff just takes my breath away.”

He doesn’t move, burying his head in his furred hood before looking at you with a charming grin. “nah i get it.”

You give the skeleton a grin back. “Yeah?”

“yeah.”

“…You know the Gorgons? Like Medusa?” He nods. You then ask seriously, “Do you think their leg hairs are teeny-tiny snakes too?”

He bursts out laughing at your question, loud and long and hard, leaning back into you and crying blue magical tears as you grin widely at him.

“Hey! Stop being so loud in the library!” Some cranky old library worker woman demanded, actually waving her walking stick at you both and by sheer habit, you picked up your stuff, including the ultra-light skeleton in a hoodie and jetted the hell out of here.

Until you got to the exit. “SEE YOU TOMORROW GERTRUDE!”

“NO YOU WON’T YOU BLASTED- MY NAME IS NOT GERTRUDE!”

You stare, unsure, even as the skeleton continues to crack up in your arm, clinging to your neck. “I thought it was Gertrude?!”

“It’s JEAN!”

“Okay, BYE GERTRUDE I LOVE YOU!” You race out of there like the little shit you are as she squawks at you in outrage, face going red in rage. You leg it around a few buildings, going in and out of backroads until you get to another main road and then sigh in relief. “No way that old biddie gonna catch us.”

“thanks kid. that was great.” The skeleton sighs out and you look at him lying bridal style in your arms, happy as a clam.

“No worries, you’re great to hold. Say! Let’s go on with the space talk!” You exclaim and go on with him in your arms, which he seems not to mind at all, melting into you. “so did you see that new picture of the milky way the E.S.A. let out some time ago? Well, I say picture, but I actually mean map. A map! It was gorgeous!”

“they did?” He looked at you, utterly interested in what you had to say. “wait, e.s.a., what’s that?”

“The European Space agency, my man!” You say happily and then paused in talking as you walked. “Well, skeleton, monster, dude. Which do you prefer?” 

“sans.”

“Without what?”

“without what, what?”

“Wait, what?”

You peer at each other, confused.

“the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

You blinked. “But you’re a skeleton? I don’t get it?” You whine then when he just blinks at you as well. “why are you sans a skeleton when you’re clearly a skeleton?”

“sans means… without, to you?” He guesses, a little knowing look on his face as he realises something.

“Yeah, it’s French. Though it’s used quite regularly in English. At least I use it like that a lot,” You say thoughtfully. “I mean… I think it is.”

“have confidence, you got it kid.”

You smile. “That’s so sweet of you! Thank you!” You give him a kiss of the forehead, making his slowly disappearing blue haze come back full blast. You giggle and then surge on forward. “So! The ESA is the European Space Agency-”

“there actually is one of those?!” He perked right on up and you beam down at him.

“Mate, we are in the U.S of A! Nasa! National Aeronautics and Space Administration! Most well-known space agency there is on the globe! Texas, I think?” You ponder, walking into a park. “Not wait, DC. Sorry, my American know how is rubbish.”

“you’re accent is different. s’cute.”

“Thanks! I’m from Cardiff, in Wales!” You say with a bright smile and wide eyes. “I’m here for uni and because my cousin runs a business and sponsored me for a green card because she owed my dad a favour, here I get to stay as a citizen! I like it here. Will probably stay for a couple years and then go live somewhere else,” You babbled on joyfully. “Oh, I’ve been carrying you this whole time.”

Sans shrugged. “you’re warm.”

He wasn’t just talking about your body heat. Your SOUL was very bright and happy and it trilled from within you. You genuinely liked him.

He looked up at you. “wanna go on a date and talk science?”

You beam and hug him tight. “YES!”

Sans chokes, but grins wider anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an ittie bittie bit of fun :)
> 
> I think, with Regular Sans, he'd go for someone like this tbh.
> 
> What'cha think?


End file.
